ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heroettes
A/N: If you want to help with this franchise, contact me on my page: FriendlyGirl48. The Heroettes is an American-Japanese-French franchise created by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones, thus marking this their first franchise. This franchise revolves about three heroic girls fighting against evil and facing the greater villain. Synopsis Taking place in the DuckTales universe, three girls join together History The Video Game that Started All! In 2016, developers of DuckTales (Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones) first announced that a new video game is in development and make Characters Main * [[Darlena Crystal|''Darlena Crystal]] - A magical leader of the Heroettes who has a dark and secret past. She kept the secret for months until her secret was revealed by Darkmatter. Her real title is Princess Darlena "Loveful" Crystal. In the games and series, she is voiced by Jessy Hodges. * [[Ruby Johnson|Rubelle "Ruby" Johnson]] - A tomboy member who is tough, yet scared of spiders, mostly black widows. She is shown to be a caring sister to Judy whenever she's in trouble. She had a terrible relationship with her father. In the games and series, she is voiced by Laura Bailey. * [[Judy Johnson|Judith "Judy" Johnson]] - A young member and Ruby's younger sister. She is shown to be a friend to the world and is always in a positive attitude. In the games and series, she is voiced by Kate Micucci. Supporting * [[Dr. Rebecca Thompson|Dr. Rebecca "Becky" Thompson]] - An asexual doctor, robot, a friend of Judy, Roger, and Darlena, a twin sister of Bethany, Roger's crush, and a frienemy of Ruby. She is a french-accent scientist who had a past of her father and has trouble remembering her past due to her chip, which contains memories of her father, destroyed. In the games and series, she is voiced by Anna Brisbin, in French, Hélène Bizot. * [[Bethany Thompson|Bethany Thompson]] - A quiet demi-god and Becky's twin sister. Her original father was a god named Tyberious, the god of fire and health. At an early age, she developed some god powers such as healing, fire, bubbles, and magical spells. She's the protagonist of [[The Ghost Hunterette|''The Ghost Hunterette]]. In the game and series, she is voiced by Kimiko Glenn * [[Hoshi Suzuki|''Hoshi Suzuki]] - A Japanese girl and adopted younger sister of Becky and Bethany. Her original parents either disappeared or got killed. She was a supposed villainess until she was reformed. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. * [[Roger Wood|Roger Wood]] - A stressful and kind worker of (TBD), a friend of Rebecca, Bethany, Judy, Darlena, and Ruby, and best friend of Hoshi. He has 7 sisters in his family, some of them were adopted. He was a victim of abuse. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Minor * Pearl - Darlena's old apprentice who was corrupted into serving Queen Evelynn. Her eyes were changed into red glowing pupils, one of her eyes were cracked, * TBD - Darlena's mother who was * [[Theodore Johnson|Theodore Johnson]] - Ruby's father who is very strict to Ruby. He is * [[Lydia Johnson|Lydia Johnson]] - Ruby, Judy, and Andy's aunt who is always caring for her nieces and nephew. * [[Mary Thompson|Mary Thompson]] - Becky and Bethany's 4-year-old niece. She loves to paint and play with her dolls, especially her Cutie Wells doll. She is voiced by Russi Taylor (2017-2019) and Tara Strong (2019 onwards) * 'Dr. Bucky Thompson' - Rebecca's (father "papa") creator who died when he was in the war. Ever since the failed android, he created Rebecca (nicknamed her "Becca") because he had planned to build her since he was in college. According to Becky, he began to be "far away" from a relationship with her due to his family and depression. Because of it, he eventually left her behind in a box to protect her and then died from suicide. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. * [[King Candy von Sweet|King Candy von Sweet]] - The king of Candyland who had his two-colored eyes corrupted due to an incident with Lime Sorrowsour * [[Andy Johnson|Andrew "Andy" Johnson]] - Ruby and Judy's little autistic brother who loves to play as a prince. He is the protagonist of [[Let's Road!|''Let's Road!]]. * Whisp Crystal - A daughter of Evelynn and niece of Darlena. She was forced to * Plumberry von Huckleberry - * Solar Moon - * Lunar Moon - Antagonists * [[Darkmatter|''Darkmatter]] - A monster-sized queen that can use her spell to put anyone under her control. She was originally supposed to be a friendly ruler for anyone but due to her rage, she became a monstrous being who can cause anyone to get mind-controlled. She is voiced by Estelle. * [[Evelynn Crystal|Evelynn Crystal]] - Darlena's twin sister and a queen of * [[Melvin Spinster|Melvin Spinster/Spike]] - A bounty hunter who * [[Mr. Zero|Mr. Zero]] - ** [[Malorie "Mal" Thompson|Mal Thompson]] - Becky's estranged sister who was electrified by Mystic properties. Before she was electrified, she was serious and sometimes kooky. She was created by Bucky, the same mechanic who created Rebecca *** She was originally planned to * [[Luke Yoshiashi|Luke Yoshiashi]] - * [[Date Master|Date Master]] - A mischevious matchmaker who was fired from the mysterious dating app company. In the games and series, he is voiced by Chris Harrison. He is shown to be a * [[Monsieur Sorrowsour|Monsieur Lime Sorrowsour]] - A imposter king of Candyland and former prince of Sourville who plans to corrupt anyone to his command. When he was 16, like Darlena, he wanted to become king/ruler of Sourville, but the king and queen of Magicaltopia denied his request. Even when Princess Loveful "disappeared", his request to be her replacement was denied. Because of that, he kidnapped Candy von Sweet and disguised as him and Candyland was never the same again, unless. * [[Norman Anpu|Norman Anpu]] - A demigod son of Thanatos, the God of Death. Unlike Bethany Thompson, Norman has the power to possess anyone with his harm power, use harm/suffer spell to give pain or a suffering curse, and disguise as a cloaked mysterious man. He is voiced by John de Lancie. * [[Melinda Pop|Melinda Pop]] - Lilian's twin sister who is a goth * [[Lilian Pop|Lilian Pop'']] - Melinda's twin sister who is bratty and a spoiled brat * Media TV Series * The Heroettes (TV Series) * Calling all Villainettes Web series Specials * The Heroettes: Scared Strange * The Heroettes: Why Do Tricksters Fall in Love? * The Heroettes: The Search for a Heroette * The Heroettes: * TBD Films Disney+ Originals * The Heroettes: Girl Power! * Judy's Adventurous Story * Untitled The Heroettes film about Tokyo * (This film is a prequel to The Heroettes featuring Mal.) Games * The Heroettes (Video Game) * The Heroettes: Into the Space Universe * The Heroettes in: Heroes in Time * The Ghost Hunterette (Spin-off) * * Untitled PETA Video Game * Let's Road! (Spin-off) Issues * The Heroettes: * The Heroettes: * The Heroettes: A Town that Hates a Monster * Books ??? Controversies (Note: Even The Heroettes got to have controversies) LGBTQ+ characters One Million Moms (OMM) criticized the franchise for featuring Ruby Johnson, one of the protagonists, who is a lesbian The PETA Incident On September 20, 2018, PETA created a video game featuring the Disney Afternoon cartoon characters, as the protagonists, and the Heroettes, as vicious antagonists. In response, (???) Canceled/Planned Projects The Heroettes (Franchise)/Canceled and Planned Projects Tropes The Heroettes (Franchise)/Tropes Shorts * * Trivia * This franchise was originated in Japan. * Princess Loveful was always mentioned and prefer as "Princess". * Characters from DuckTales will make appearances * Each game and the series contains a continuity. * Some games are RPG, Action, Adventure, * This franchise is in the same universe as DuckTales. ** Similarities: *** They both have ** Differences: *** The Heroettes has humans while DuckTales has ducks. * * Category:Franchises Category:Franchise Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:The Heroettes Category:Disney